Forever
by NiennorNight
Summary: ['If this heartbeat stops…' He thought, 'The world will be crushed to pieces…' ] The way of life is that all things must end eventually. But Magnus can't have that. Not after waiting this long. He won't let his happiness slip through his fingers again. { Malec } [Requested by guest2]
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**_

* * *

 ** _Requested by guest2!_** (Will add more details later on a note in chapter 2)

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

It was 2 in the morning. Alec was sleeping soundly in Magnus' bed after a long and tiring hunt.

But Magnus couldn't sleep. He was hugging the Nephilim, his head lying on the boy's chest, cat-eyes wide open in the darkness, as he was listening to his beloved's steady heartbeat and watching him sleep. He sighed softly taking in the peaceful sight. It was an unusually calm night, and everything was quiet and tranquil.

 _'If this heartbeat stops…'_ He thought, _'The world will be crushed to pieces…'_ He ached to get up and search his books, to even summon a demon, so he could look for a way to always stay with the Nephilim he adored so much, but he couldn't bear to leave Alec's warmth. _'Who knows how much time we have… I can't waste it buried in dusty tomes…'_ He decided that he'd search when Alec would inevitably have to leave in order to train, and closed his eyes, determined to get some sleep, hoping for the peace and oblivion it brought.

But to no avail. Finally an hour later, he gave up and sighing let go of his lover, about to get up and go get something to drink. Once he sat up though, he felt gentle but firm fingers on his wrist. He turned surprised, and saw Alec looking at him, through half-lidded blue eyes still hazy with sleep.

"Don't go…" He muttered squeezing his arm weakly.

Magnus smiled at him, his heart fluttering. _'I love you so much…'_ He thought, but only said, leaning to kiss his forehead. "I'm not going anywhere my love…"

Alec smiled too and tugged his hand gently, and the Warlock laid down on his chest again as the boy wrapped his arms around him humming contently. "I love you…" The Shadowhunter whispered sleepily holding him close, running his fingers through his hair soothingly for a little bit, before succumbing to sleep again.

"I love you too sayang…" Magnus whispered, and snuggled closer, his lover's heartbeat finally lulling him to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 ** _Sayang means darling/beloved in Indonesian._**

* * *

 ** _Hope you liked it!_**

 ** _I'm sorry for leaving you like that! Chapter 2 will be uploaded in a few hours! (This is by NO means over!)_**


	2. A way to live forever

**_As promised, here's chapter two! (I will call it "one" though since the other was a prologue...)_**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**_

* * *

 ** _One evening while Alec was out on a hunt…_**

"I found it!" He shouted scaring Chairman Meow who was dozing off nearby, and causing him to run away panicked and hide.

Ignoring the cat, he ran his hand softly over the ages-old page that held the key to his everlasting happiness.

"Finally…" He whispered, his voice trembling with emotion. "I can finally be happy with him forever… I don't have to lose him… We don't have to die…"

He used plural on the last sentence because he knew, that if Alec were to die, he would too… Maybe not physically, but his soul and heart would die together with his beloved, and he would be left alone to suffer forever wishing he had died with him. A fate far worse than "real" death.

He jumped up beaming, wanting to run to Alec, to find him and tell him everything. But then a thought came to him and he froze in place. _'Immortality is no walk in the park._ _I was so anxious to find it that I didn't stop to think… My love… How can I do this to you? You will hate me eventually…'_

Suddenly Alec's hesitant voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Magnus?"

Magnus startled. He was too caught up in his discovery that he didn't hear the Shadowhunter enter the loft. "Alec…" He choked out looking up at him, despair in his eyes as he fought with himself trying to decide if he should tell him after all.

The Nephilim was all over him in a second, touching his face carefully, looking deep into his eyes. "What is it? Are you in pain? What happened?"

"My Alec…" He reached out a hand to him and Alec immediately hugged him tightly, while Magnus buried his face on his shoulder, breathing in his scent.

The Nephilim held him, rubbing soothing circles on his back, muttering softly in his ear, mixing English with Indonesian, using the Warlock's mother tongue to calm him down as he started breathing faster. "What's wrong sayang? Bersantai… I'm here, I got you…"

"Alexander, Alec, my Alec…"

"Bayi, you're scaring me… Talk to me please… What happened?"

Magnus took a deep breath and tried to calm himself realising he was having a panic attack at the mere thought of Alec's reaction to his new discovery.

"I… Alec…" He stopped and shook his head.

"What is it?" Alec whispered. "What's wrong? You've been acting weird for the past few days…"

"No… I can't… I can't tell you… My Alec… You're going to hate me…" He muttered on the boy's shoulder.

"Magnus!" Alec caught his shoulders pushing him back gently to make him look at him. Magnus did, biting his lip, a pained expression on his face. "Magnus…" He whispered his name, the pain in the Warlock's eyes hurting him. "I could **_never_** hate you! How could you even believe that? After everything… Do you still not know that I love you more than my own life?"

"You do?"

"Of course!" He exclaimed and then hugged him again, whispering in his ear. "Magnus… I'm so sorry I'm not good at showing you, but I love you… I love you more than anything…"

"I love you too my Alec… My precious Alexander, you have no idea how much I love you…"

"That makes two of us then…" Alec smiled kissing his hair. "Because you have no idea either… Now… will you please tell me what's wrong?"

Magnus held him tighter for a moment, then let him go, taking hold of his hand and said, looking into his blue eyes. "Let's go sit on the couch…"

Alec nodded, realising something serious was going on and let Magnus lead him.

They sat down, hands entangled, looking at each other. "I don't know where to start…" Magnus muttered.

The Nephilim squeezed his hands reassuringly. "It's okay… Start wherever you want and tell me everything. I will listen."

Magnus nodded. " **I love you."** He whispered with fervour. "I love you more than I thought I could ever love anyone. And I **_need_** you. God… You have no idea how much I need you… If anything happens to you…"

Alec was looking at him with wide eyes, biting his lip, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Magnus' eyes widened too momentary and he stopped talking and leaned to kiss him. The Nephilim didn't understand why, but leaned to meet him halfway nonetheless, and felt the familiar tingle of magic on his skin when their lips touched softly.

"You're hurting yourself sayang… Relax…" Magnus said and Alec realised he had accidentally split his lip and the Warlock healed him. He forced himself to relax and nodded to show him he was listening. Magnus lovingly ran his fingers over his cheekbone before dropping his hand with a small sigh and then going on.

"I… I'm sorry Alec… I was selfish. I wasn't thinking. All I could think about was how much I want to always be with you, so I didn't stop to think… I didn't think of your feelings about this… I assumed you'd want it but… I… I…"

He stuttered nervously and trailed off, finally falling silent, looking ready to cry, his emerald gold eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Magnus…" Alec whispered, his own emotions like a storm inside him. He was confused, not understanding what his Warlock was talking about, but the anguish reflected in his lover's eyes, was hurting him. Yet his words themselves made his heart flutter with happiness.

 _"_ _All I could think about was how much I want to always be with you"_

The pain won over the feeling of bliss though, because he could never bear seeing Magnus sad. So he touched his face softly, and then hugged him tightly, trying to comfort him. "Shh… It's okay Mags… Please calm down… Please explain to me… I don't understand… What happened?"

Magnus stayed silent in his arms, breathing slowly and Alec run his hands on his back soothingly, waiting for him to be ready to talk. Five minutes passed in total comfortable silence but the Nephilim was getting anxious to know what was torturing his beloved so he quietly whispered. "Magnus…?"

Magnus nodded once to show he heard him and with a sigh untangled himself from the boy and took his hands again, looking into his eyes.

"I found a way."

"Wha-t?" Alec asked, not understanding.

"Alexander… I… I found a way to make you immortal."

His eyes widened at that and he looked at him at a loss for words, trying to process the new information.

When he didn't speak, Magnus shuffled uneasily on the couch and added. "I know you said you didn't want to be immortal… And I'm so sorry… I wasn't thinking… I…" He trailed off again dropping his eyes.

"Magnus." Alec said steadily, to make him look at him, and when he did, the Shadowhunter added. "I wasn't going to tell you so you won't be hurt, but now I have to…"

"Tell me what?"

"I'm sorry Magnus. I lied to you."

Magnus stared with wide eyes, feeling the cold grip of fear settling in his stomach. "You… lied…? About… what?"

* * *

 _ **I'm so sorry about that! I promise the next chapter will be up in 48 hours, worst case scenario! (Okay, maybe I'm not very sorry... Hang in there! xD ;P )**_

* * *

 ** _According to google translation, "Bersantai" means relax. "_** ** _Bayi" means baby._**

* * *

 **Below is the Review (From the story "Heaven")** **Which requested this story! _  
Thank you for the lovely idea btw! ^_^_ ( Be warned, it's "spoilerish" to that story.)**

Guest2 chapter 1 . Dec 10, 2015

I love this story! I'd like to make a request too if that's okay :)  
I have read a few stories where Alec becomes immortal to be with Magnus forever. I like those stories, but usually Alec becomes a vampire and I hate that, Alec said he didn't want that. Could you maybe do one where he becomes a warlock instead?  
Wow this is a long review. Anyway, if you would consider writing this I would be eternally grateful (no pun intended :P)


	3. No cost is too great

_**Hello! You guys are lucky, I was done with work early today and in a great mood so I decided to upload the next chapter now! Hope you like it! Enjoy! ^_^**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**_

* * *

"Hey…" The Nephilim called softly seeing he was starting to panic again. "Calm down baby… I lied about not wanting to be immortal."

Magnus let go of a breath he hadn't realised he was holding, the tension leaving his body as he slumped back on the couch.

Alec ran his fingers on the back of his hand soothingly and started explaining. "I'm sorry… The truth is I want to be immortal. Of **course** I want to be with you forever! There is nothing I want more… But I knew…" He shook his head correcting himself, muttering. "Or so I **_thought_** …" Before going on, "I knew that it was impossible… So I didn't want to burden you with guilt and sorrow. I didn't want to make you blame yourself for not finding a way… If you thought that's what I wanted, you wouldn't torment yourself when I…" He trailed off and Magnus gasped softly shaking his head.

"No, no, no, no…" His eyes widened in terror as terrible images of Alec dying came unbidden into his mind. "Please, please don't say that…" He gripped his hands tighter moving closer, a pleading look on his, now-desperate eyes. "I can't bear to lose you… You can't die…"

Alec hugged him once more. "Hush…" He crooned. "Calm down Magnus… It's okay, it's going to be fine… As long as you want me I will be here… I'm not going to leave you… Hush…" He held him close running a hand soothingly through his raven hair until Magnus calmed down again, his breathing slowing. "Magnus…" Alec called softly when the Warlock slumped into his arms relaxing once more. "Tell me. What you found out. Tell me what needs to be done… What's the cost?"

Magnus pulled back to look into his eyes again and the Shadowhunter added. "No matter what it is. I'm going to pay it. No cost is too great to be with you forever." He said the words with conviction, being well aware that the few things he would be unable to do, he wouldn't have to. Magnus would never tell him about it if the cost was something awful for him.

He tried to think of what he _couldn't_ do for him. There was only one thing coming to mind. Sacrifice his family's lives. Of course he couldn't do the reverse thing either. Magnus was his precious family too.

He was a little surprised himself to realise that he would even give up his marks for Magnus. He knew a mundane life would be unbearable for him. But he trusted Magnus and knew that together with him he would be able to do anything. After all, Magnus was willing to become mortal for him, and leave the life of magic he led for more than 400 years. What were eighteen years of Shadowhunting comparing to that? There were many other Shadowhunters to take his place anyway.

 _'You digress…'_ He told himself. _'That is not the price, and deep down you know it… Magnus would consider that 'awful' and keep everything secret to protect you_ … _'_

He shook his head to cast away all thoughts and looked at Magnus again. The Warlock was staring at him as if he couldn't believe what Alec was telling him.

And that was exactly the case. He was running the boy's words over in his head, trying to make sense, trying to understand how could he mean them. How could someone so beautiful, so kind, so amazing, so perfect _…_ How could Alec, be really his' _…_

 _"No cost is too great to be with you forever."_ He had said, and Magnus wondered in awe how could ten words make him so happy. He had thought nothing could make him happier than hearing Alec tell him "I love you." But those words meant so much more. Not only that he loved him. They showed the extent of his love.

Many had claimed to love him over the years, but no one was as determined as Alec to prove it. To stay with him no matter what. To live with him forever, and never let him be alone again.

But the cost… The cost to do that was great and he found himself faltering. _'How can I tell him… How can I expect him to accept that?'_ He thought, while Alec looked at him expecting his answer.

"The cost…" Magnus whispered finally, after a few minutes of silence. "Alexander… No matter what, you are a Shadowhunter… It may be too much for you…"

Alec's eyes widened again momentary as he realised his former speculations were probably mistaken. Still, he steeled himself and told him, keeping his voice steady. "Please tell me."

* * *

 _ **Next update tomorrow! Hope you like it so far!**_

* * *

 **Note:** I know Alec's eagerness to become immortal is supposedly OOC but I don't care! Not even a little bit.

I don't understand why he wouldn't want to be immortal and be with the **love of his life** **FOREVER**! As Alec said here, maybe he said he didn't want to be immortal and was accepting the cruel fate because he believed there was no way to be immortal…


	4. In Venere Veritas

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**_

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _"The cost…" Magnus whispered. "Alexander… No matter what, you are a Shadowhunter… It may be too much for you…"_  
 _Alec's eyes widened again momentary as he realised his former speculations were probably mistaken. "Please tell me."_

* * *

Magnus bit his lower lip looking at him worried. "Let me start at the beginning. This spell is the hardest one I have ever encountered, but I know I am strong enough to do it. As long as you want me to…"

"I do…" Alec nodded. "What is the price?"

Magnus sighed softly, looking a little relieved but not completely yet. "I managed to find the spell in a really old book and some of the details are lost… I understood the basics though. About the price…" Magnus trailed off.

"Yes…?" He said anxious to know, his voice a low whisper.

"For this spell to take effect we both must pay a price. It works by transferring half a Warlock's magic to someone else; by making him essentially, a Warlock too. Thus immortal. Thus the price **_you_** have to pay."

"Which is?"

Magnus studied him for a moment, then smiled sadly running a hand over his face, pointing to his eyes. "A demon mark. Once you become a Warlock it will appear on you. It is a huge risk, as I have no idea what it may look like… It could be something subtle, or it could be wings. Or even your skin changing colour…"

Alec raised an eyebrow. "Aaaand? What else?"

"What else? What do you mean? Isn't that enough?" Magnus exclaimed surprised before he could stop himself.

"But you said I'm a Shadowhunter and the cost may be too much for me because of it…" He trailed off and then it seemed to dawn on him. "Oh… I'm losing my marks too after all, aren't I?" He asked trying not to sound disappointed about it.

"What? No!" Magnus said immediately. "This ceremony keeps your true nature intact! It just adds some of my fabulous powers to yours."

"Oh? I was certain I would…" Alec trailed off.

"And you'd accept that?" Magnus asked him, his cat eyes wide.

"Of course…" He answered without losing a beat. "I told you I'd do anything for you…"

Magnus was staring at him in awe. "You would even do **that**?"

"I would." Alec smiled. "But… If that wasn't it, what did you mean about the price being too high for a Nephilim?" He asked confused.

"Alexander… No Shadowhunter would normally accept that. To place a demon mark upon himself or share anything with a 'disgusting Downworlder' like me." Muttered Magnus. "Not even in order to be immortal."

Alec looked scandalised by his words, angry at his people for their attitudes and Magnus went on, to soothe him.

"But in a sense you have already done that, right?"

Magnus smiled shyly at him squeezing his hand and leaned a little closer. Alec smiled back at him his anger fading because of Magnus' smile and touch, and kissed him.

"And I always will."

Magnus smiled again, relieved. "My Alec… I didn't know if I should tell you and it was killing me… I had finally found a way but at what cost? How could I ask you to sacrifice anything for me? I want to give you things not take them from you…"

"It's okay…" Alec whispered squeezing his hand again. "This is no price at all…"

"Alec." He said gravely. "It's not as unimportant as it seems. A demon mark could be either something subtle or prominent… You could grow wings for Angel's sake! I have no idea how the spell works, and it terrifies me… And what if they it **_is_** something too obvious? You may really lose your marks…" Magnus was muttering now, panicking again.

"Magnus, Magnus, calm down, breathe! It's going to be okay, we're going to be fine. I will conceal it and they won't know. And if it's something I can't hide, my Magnificent High Warlock boyfriend can help me and "glamour it away" so no one will find out." He smiled touching his face softy. "Right? Don't worry…"

Magnus smiled at him relaxing a little, but it was short lived. "There's more…"

Alec's eyes widened momentary, but he regained his composure immediately. "Of course. Tell me." He said steadily, his eyes never leaving the Warlock's, their hands intertwined.

Magnus however, dropped his eyes from the Nephilim's, hesitating again. The boy softly touched his face soothing him, then pushed his chin up to make him look at him. "It's okay Magnus… You can tell me…"

He sighed and nodded. "Alexander… Remember. You don't **_have_** to do anything you don't want. I am just giving you an alternative option, this is **your** choice alone. I will never force you to do it, and no matter what you choose, my feelings for you will **never** change. If you don't want to do it, I will understand. It's too much of a burden after all…"

"Magnus…" Alec interjected, smiling at him softly. "I know… You don't have to worry…"

"Alec. You're taking this too lightly! It's a serious matter! Immortality isn't a game… It's can be a curse… And I'm afraid to do this to you…"

"Then why did you look for a way in the first place?" Alec whispered, his voice wavering.

"I didn't think about it much before… I didn't dare hope…"

"Think of it now then." Alec said darkly. Magnus didn't understand why his tone changed suddenly but then the boy went on. "Think about it first before telling **_me_** to choose. Are **_you_** sure you want to spend eternity with me?" He asked misinterpreting his Warlock's hesitation.

"Wha…?" Magnus muttered staring at him with wide eyes. "Alexander what are you saying?"

Alec looked at him but then dropped his eyes looking away. "You talk about me, and how this is my choice… But what about you? Isn't it your choice too? It's your powers we're talking about. It's your life too. Won't you change your mind?"

Magnus looked at him sadly. "Alexander… I have been waiting for you, for hundreds of years…" I would give up all my magic for you, not just half of it. "Now, that I finally found you, I am never letting you go again. Once was too much." He said, pained by the memory.

Alec bit his lip and Magnus went on.

"But you know…" He whispered referring to their break-up. "Even if it hurt us both unbearably I'm glad I did it."

"What? How can you say that?" Alec asked surprised, thinking of all the pain they both endured. "How could it have been worth it?"

"As the song goes baby, _'Have no fear, there are wounds that are not meant to heal… And they sing, in Venere Veritas…'_ "

"In love there is truth ***** …" Muttered Alec.

"Exactly… I'm glad I did it because I realized that I can't live without you… Because I will never forget this kind of pain and emptiness I felt while we were apart."

While Magnus was talking the Shadowhunter's eyes never left his, as he listened carefully to every word he said, his expression changing, from the dark sad one, to one of pure adoration and love laced with anguish, only for him to smile again lovingly at the end looking at him dazed, his heart beating faster.

"I love you…" He whispered.

"I love you too baby…" Magnus smiled, and leaned to kiss him softly.

Alec wrapped his fingers on Magnus' dark locks holding him closer and kissed him with abandon, forgetting everything for the moment, losing himself in his lover's touch.

* * *

 _ **Did you like the idea for the immortality cost? (There's more!) Next chapter soon!**_

* * *

 ** _The song Magnus is referring to is "In Venere Veritas" by H.I.M._**

 ** _Also, I am aware this (*) may not be entirely correct… Most say it means in sex, not love, but there was also that answer so I went with it:  
_**"Venere comes from the Latin word Venus. The Roman goddess of desire, sex and love.  
So, _In desire/sex/love there is truth._ "

 **(FROM GOOGLE ANSWERS)**


	5. Together or not at all

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! ^_^**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**_

* * *

When they pulled back from each other a while later, cheeks flushed and breathing heavily, Alec whispered.

"Magnus… Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Forgetting what?" Magnus asked staring at him dazed, his cat-eyes slightly unfocused.

"You still haven't told me what the price is."

"Oh…" The Warlock's face dropped as he returned to reality. "Alexander…"

"Just tell me… Let **me** decide what is too much for me…"

He sighed. "You're right… I'm sorry." He bit his lip as Alec looked at him with anticipation. "The spell will bind us by giving you half my magic and immortality and also a demon mark. But there's more. The 'catch' is this. We will be bound to each other, not just by the magic. It's similar to your parabatai bond but much, much stronger. And that means…" He trailed off.

"It means?" Alec asked squeezing his hand to urge him on.

"Our lives, our souls themselves will be linked. Tied to one another. If one of us dies, the other does too."

Magnus braced himself for Alec's impending denial, preparing for the worst. Waiting for the Nephilim to tell him it was too much, too risky, that he couldn't do it.

Alec only laughed, leaving the Warlock stare at him dumbfounded. "Something… funny?" He muttered, too surprised to react properly.

"Is that all?" The Shadowhunter asked.

"Yes?"

"Magnus…" Alec smiled adoringly at him. "This is no catch for me at all. I would be dead anyway if it wasn't for you, or I would die soon. But what about you?" He looked a little worried now as he touched his face. "You are immortal. You are never going to die, and you would have never been in danger either if it wasn't for us… Are you sure you want to put yourself through that? Bind yourself to someone who risks his life for a living?"

"Alexander. There is no me if there's no you. If you die, I want to die too."

Alec looked at him in anguish the mere thought of Magnus dying, unbearable. "Don't say that! I don't want you to die… You **_can't_** …"

The Warlock smiled and said softly. "I won't if you don't. All you have to do is keep yourself safe. A feat that will not be so hard after we do this. Remember, you will be half Warlock too." He paused and reached out to cup Alec's face in his hands. "This is a blessing for me. I won't have to see you die. I was terrified of that…" He added in a pained whisper.

"You won't… I promise it's going to be okay." Alec hugged and reassured him and then asked, wishing to distract him. "Do you know what it's going to feel like?"

Magnus pulled back and smiled. "Do you remember the battle we fought, bound together after you kissed me in the accords hall?"

Alec smiled at him with adoration. "How could I forget?"

Magnus softly caressed his face. "I think it's going to be like that…"

"Like parabatai but stronger…" Alec muttered, repeating Magnus' previous words.

"And with less restrictions." Magnus added wiggling his eyebrows at him and Alec managed to choke on air, blush and laugh at the same time.

"Yeah…" He agreed smirking, regaining his composure, and leaned to kiss him again once.

The kiss got heated quickly once more and Alec fought to regain control over his rapidly beating heart and gently push Magnus away.

"Whyyy?" The Warlock whined trying to get closer to him again.

Alec held his shoulders steadily not allowing it and spoke, trying not to look at his lips that were practically begging him to kiss them. "Magnus… We can't do that now! We were talking, remember? There will be time later!"

"But I want you noooow!" The older man complained.

"If you are a little patient, you can have me whenever you want, forever. What do you say?"

Magnus grinned slowly, his cat eyes gleaming with happiness and nodded. "There is nothing I would want more…"

"Me too…" The Nephilim smiled, giving him a quick peck on the lips to keep things from getting out of hand. "Now…" He started, intertwining their hands. "Tell me more… What do we need to do? When can we do it?"

"Well…"

* * *

 _ **Next chapter snippet:**_

"Alec… Alexander, wake up!" Magnus shook him lightly.

Alec groaned clutching his head. "Ma-gnus?"

* * *

 ** _For those of you who have read more of my stories, you may notice some repetitive themes and I apologise for that. However, I felt I shouldn't just leave it at the transfer of Magic; it's immortality after all, shouldn't the price be more than that? I think that binding yourself to another like that is a major thing to do, so it seemed fitting. Also, I adored the idea of showing that they love each other so much that they wouldn't even consider it a serious "price"._**

 ** _Sorry for the long "rant"!_**


	6. An eternity to love you

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**_

* * *

 _ **Thanks for all your lovely reviews! I loved your ideas! Unfortunately the chapter was pre-written so I couldn't make changes! Hope you like what I did with it! ^_^ {Please let me know!**_ _ **}**_

* * *

"Alec… Alexander, wake up!" Magnus shook him lightly.

Alec groaned clutching his head. "Ma-gnus?"

"Are you okay baby?" The Warlock asked worried.

"Yes…" He muttered opening his eyes at last to look at him.

He raised his gaze on Magnus and they both froze and then reached out to touch each other's face at the same time.

"Your eye…" Magnus said, looking shocked.

"…is blue." Alec whispered, an equally surprised expression on his face.

Magnus clicked his fingers, his eyes never leaving Alec's, and a big mirror appeared beside them. They both turned to face it and were left gaping. Alec's right eye was blue as normal. But his left… His left eye was golden-green and the pupil was slit like a cat's.

Likewise, Magnus' right eye was green and gold as usual, but his left was bottle blue.

"Whoa…" The Nephilim muttered staring, while the Warlock stood there speechless in shock.

Finally they turned to each other again and spoke simultaneously.

"Are you okay?"

They both chuckled softly and said smiling. "Yeah…"

"How are you feeling?" Magnus asked, caressing his hand.

"A bit weird…"

"Weird like?"

"I feel stronger…?" His answer turned into a question, as he clenched his free hand, confused by the newfound sensation, able to feel the magic running through his veins

Magnus smiled at him. "But you are sayang. Right now, you are the most powerful Nephilim there is. You have the best of both Raziel's and Lilith's gifts."

"The most powerful? Me…?" Alec asked looking at him with wide eyes.

"You." Magnus answered softly, touching his nose with his index finger. "My adorable almighty Angel." He grinned.

"Hey! Don't mock me Warlock!" Alec said fake-offended and they both burst out laughing.

Magnus hugged him suddenly, squeezing him tightly and whispered in his ear, sighing softly. "I'm so glad everything went well… I was so worried…"

The Nephilim hugged him back, feeling content in his arms, as if he was made to be there. "I'm glad you're okay too… How are **_you_** feeling?"

"Weaker." He chuckled. "Guess I can no longer be the High Warlock…" He added. "Would you still love me anyway?" He asked Alec smiling softly, though the Nephilim who knew him better than his own self could see he was afraid of his answer.

 _'Still afraid… After everything I told you…'_ He sighed inwardly, promising himself to prove to him how much he really loves him.

He touched his face gently. "No matter how much strength you lose my love, there is no one stronger than you in Brooklyn… Or anywhere else in the world in my opinion…" He smiled. "But…" He reluctantly looked away from Magnus to glance at the nearby mirror. "Would **_you_** still love me now that my eyes aren't blue?"

Magnus looked at him shocked. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood! How **Dare** you!"

Alec frowned thinking he made him mad. "I'm sorry…"

"You'd better be!" Magnus exclaimed, and then reached out to cup his face, his eyes and voice softening as he looked at the boy. "Silly Nephilim… Your appearance has nothing to do anymore… It might be true that your blue eyes and extraordinary beauty made me notice you in the first place, but don't you dare say, that's why I love you…"

"Then why do you…?" Alec asked in a hushed voice.

"Alexander… You agreed to do that without even knowing?"

Alec dropped his eyes blushing. "You say you love me… And I **believe** you… I **trust** you… But I still don't understand why you do… I think I never will no matter how many times you try to justify it… It just seems so… unreal…"

"Then I will prove it to you every day." Magnus smiled softly, taking his hand and kissing it. "My perfect…" He leaned closer and kissed his forehead. "…selfless…" He kissed his cheek. "…beloved…" Another kiss, on the edge of his mouth. "…Angel."

Alec stared at him smiling dazed, and Magnus rested his forehead against his and whispered, so close that their breaths mingled making them both lightheaded from the sensation as they lost themselves at each other's eyes.

"I will show you… For the rest of eternity… And maybe someday… you will understand just how perfect you are."

Alec couldn't speak. Tears of happiness were pooling in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck and pulled him on him, kissing him with all he had. When they reluctantly pulled away from each other to breathe, the Nephilim whispered against his lips, while looking into his eyes, still holding him close. "Marry me… Marry me and stay with me forever… Be mine… Always…"

The Warlock looked at him shocked, tears forming in his eyes too, and then he smiled so brightly, Alec fell in love with him all over again. "Of course I will…" He whispered.

Alec sighed in relief and smiled back at him, hugging him tightly. "I love you, I love you, I love you so much…" He chanted.

"I love you too my Angel… More than anything…"

Alec let him go, his eyes shining with joy, and took his now-fiancé's hand in his and kissed it. Then he placed the Lightwood ring on his finger, and smiled. He closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment. Magnus watched in awe as a red rose appeared on the Shadowhunter's hand.

"I remember what you told me once… About how your magic works." He answered the question in his lover's eyes, still smiling. "This is for you, my perfect Warlock…" He took a bow offering the rose to him. "My beloved, soon to be husband."

"You never cease to amaze me my Alexander…" Magnus smiled taking the rose and then pulling the Shadowhunter close for one more kiss.

* * *

 _ **The End?  
**_

 _ **Yeah, but not quite! There is one more very short chapter for you! ^_^ An Epilogue. [Tomorrow~]**_

* * *

 _ **It might have been more correct for Magnus to lose his mark one on eye completely instead of it turning blue, but I wanted to show their connection so I went with that! Hope you liked it! ^^**_

 _ **P.S: Ah... Also, I'm sorry I skipped the ritual! I know I wouldn't have done a good job on it (falling to various** **c** **lichés** **a** **nd stuff) so I didn't write it at all. Hope you don't mind too much!**_


	7. Epilogue (& A Little Bonus)

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!**_

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry, I would have posted sooner but then the Malec pics almost killed me!**_

 _ **As always, thank you so very much for reviewing! ^_^ I'm really sorry there is not more, I am no good with writing the others! Only Malec inspires me! xD As an apology, there is a little irrelevant bonus part at the end! ^_^**_

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

"Alexander. There is something really important we have to do." Magnus said gravely.

Alec looked at him worried. "What?"

"It is obvious you got away lightly by taking my demon mark which isn't so bad considering your skin could have turned purple…" He trailed off.

"Would you still love me if it did?" Alec teased, realizing he hadn't thought about that before.

"Probably not." ***** Magnus smirked and Alec gasped in fake shock, slapping his arm lightly.

"Good thing it didn't then, because you'd be forced to spend the rest of eternity having only half your magic with no apparent reason… Such a waste." Alec said dramatically.

Magnus poked his tongue out at him making a face. "Yeah, good thing." He agreed continuing his joke.

"Damn Warlock…" The boy muttered giving in and grabbed his shirt pulling him close and kissing him, lightly biting his still outstretched tongue on the process.

Magnus only smirked again and chuckled against his lips kissing him back with enthusiasm.

When they pulled away from each other Alec said, "So what was the really important thing we had to do?"

The Warlock smiled his Cheshire cat grin. "Do a throughout search for more demon marks… You never know what else could be there…" He whispered seductively, running his hand over Alec's chest, slowly trailing lower.

Alec bit his lip, his eyes darkening. "I guess you're right…" He reached out to touch him too. "And I should search you too for any changes… You never know with ancient spells…"

Magnus nodded licking his lips and pulled the Nephilim close again, kissing him breathlessly.

"Here's to eternity baby…" He muttered against his lips afterwards.

"I love you…" Alec only whispered to him.

"I love you too… Always and forever."

* * *

 ** _The End!_**

* * *

 ** _*_** ** _Magnus is clearly joking and Alec knows, don't tell me "Magnus wouldn't say that"_**

* * *

 ** _What did you think of the story? Did you love it? Hate it? Was it, 'meh'? xD Please let me know~~_**

* * *

 _ **Below is a small scene I wrote today which hasn't got a fic to fit into yet...**_

 **Little Bonus Scene**

Magnus woke up early the next morning. Even earlier than Alec, something that really surprised him. He sat up on the bed, careful not to wake the boy and looked down at him smiling softly.

 _'He looks like a renaissance painting.'_ He thought staring at him mesmerised by his beauty.

Alec was sleeping soundly lying on his back, a sheet draped over his waist, his naked toned chest slowly rising and falling. Sunlight was entering through the drapes, illuminating his pale porcelain skin and his beautiful face that was framed by his unruly raven hair.

 _'No.'_ Magnus amended reaching out to move a stray lock of hair from his beloved's face. _'He doesn't. He's much more beautiful...'_

* * *

 **Until next time! Have a great day/night and enjoy "Shadowhunters" today! :DD**


End file.
